


Spy Work

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Spy Dean Winchester, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Square filled: Spy AU (SPN Fluff Bingo)





	Spy Work

“I told you,” Dean nagged as you leant onto him, holding your pumps in your free hand. “I told you that you shouldn’t run in those things, you never listen to me!”

You rolled your eyes. The mission had been successful, but you had broken an ankle during the process, which meant your partner – and boyfriend – wouldn’t stop reminding you how he’s warned you not to.

“We got the phone,” you reminded him, falling sat on your apartment’s couch.

“And you’re hurt.”

You pouted and he sighed, lowering down and kissing your lips.

“Just be careful next time, okay?”

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Legitimately thought about this after slipping down on heels, I was in pain for a whole week or more after that and couldn’t go to the doctor or anything, so it was killing me.


End file.
